starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sistema Bilbringi
Il Sistema Bilbringi era un sistema stellare dei Territori dell'Orlo Interno all'interno del Corridoio Namadii. Nel sistema erano collocati gli importanti Cantieri Navali Bilbringi, che giocarono un ruolo fondamentale nella Campagna di Thrawn. Il sistema era ingombro di asteroidi e altri detriti; si trovava vicino a diverse rotte militari della zona. Gli asteroidi del sistema erano ricchi di metalli e altre risorse naturali utilizzate nella costruzione delle navi stellari, rendendolo un luogo ideale dove posizionare dei cantieri navali. Il più grande degli asteroidi nel sistema era Bilbringi VII. Storia Leia Organa Solo visitò per la prima volta il sistema Bilbringi quando aveva nove anni. Campagna di Thrawn Durante il periodo della guida della Marina Imperiale del Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn, Bilbringi era sotto il comando del generale Drost e i cantieri navali furono dedicati quasi esclusivamente alla produzione di Star Destroyer. Era anche dove Thrawn iniziò l'installazione dei dispositivi di occultamento su diverse navi da guerra e sugli asteroidi, in preparazione per il suo attacco a Coruscant. per dare inizio alla battaglia di Bilbringi.]] Essendo qui collocato un raro recettore di campo cristallino gravitazionale, il modo più rapido per identificare gli oggetti occultati, il sistema divenne un obiettivo primario per la Nuova Repubblica, la quale stabilì che un attacco a Bilbringi era necessario al fine di ottenere il dispositivo, avendone un gran bisogno per contrastare l'assedio di Thrawn a Coruscant, dove vennero rilasciati centinaia di asteroidi occultati in orbita attorno alla capitale, scatenando il caos per i trasporti da e verso il pianeta. La Nuova Repubblica decise di attaccare Bilbringi facendo credere all'Impero di volere attaccare un'altro sistema meno fortificato nel tentativo di prendere Thrawn di sorpresa. Sfortunatamente per loro Thrawn, essendo il genio che era, predisse la mossa e pose una trappola per la flotta della Nuova Repubblica in arrivo. Il punto di svolta nella battaglia di Bilbringi arrivò quando il Grande Ammiraglio venne assassinato dalla sua guardia del corpo Noghri Rukh all'apice del conflitto. Il secondo in comando di Thrawn e capitano della Chimaera, Gilad Pellaeon, non ebbe con altra scelta che ordinare la ritirata e abbandonare Bilbringi alla Nuova Repubblica, in un'amara eco del ritiro che aveva ordinato cinque anni prima in seguito della Battaglia di Endor. La battaglia segnò la fine della rinascita imperiale sotto la spinta intellettuale di Thrawn, anche se l'anno successivo l'altra metà delle forze imperiali, con il rinato Imperatore Palpatine, sarebbe uscita fuori dal suo isolamento nel Nucleo Profondo. Sfruttando i successi realizzati dal defunto, ultimo Grande Ammiraglio, l'Impero si sarebbe potuto riprendere Coruscant, se Luke Skywalker e i suoi amici non ci avessero nuovamente messo la mano in mezzo. Nuova Repubblica Dopo la battaglia e la successiva cattura, il Sistema Bilbringi e i suoi cantieri diventarono una base importante della Forza di Difesa della Nuova Repubblica. La [[Corazzata Stellare classe Executor|Corazzata Stellare classe Executor]] Lusankya fu portato ai cantieri dopo averlo preso alle forze di Ysanne Isard a Thyferra, al fine di completare le riparazioni prima dell'entrata in servizio come nave da guerra della Nuova Repubblica. Dal 12 ABY in poi, il sistema cominciò ad essere rappresentato da un proprio senatore nel Senato della Nuova Repubblica. I cristalli artusiani di Artus Prime venivano spediti a Bilbringi. Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong Durante la guerra contro i Vong si svolse un importante incontro presso i cantieri tra il catturato agente Vong Nom Anor e i rappresentanti della Nuova Repubblica Han Solo e Leia Organa, durante il quale Anor rimase quasi ucciso dall'esposizione al vuoto. Tuttavia viene risparmiato e rispedito dal suo popolo. In seguito alla guerra, Bilbringi fu catturato dagli invasori extra galattici. Nel 26 ABY gli Adumari lanciarono una manovra di accompagnamento contro le forze Yuuzhan Vong vicine al pianeta. Verso la fine della guerra, nel 29 ABY, l'Alleanza Galattica e i Resti dell'Impero combatterono i Vong nella Seconda Battaglia di Bilbringi, come parte dell'Operazione Trinity. Tuttavia l'operazione fallì, per colpa dell'abbattimento dell'HoloNet da parte dei Vong. Le forze dell'Alleanza dovettero ritirarsi, ma non senza subire perdite pesanti. Seconda Guerra Civile Galattica Nel 41 ABY, Bilbringi non era ancora un membro a pieno titolo dell'Alleanza Galattica. Così Jacen Solo offrì Bilbringi e Borleias al Remnant se avesse sostenuto l'Alleanza nella Seconda Battaglia di Fondor. Pellaeon e il Consiglio dei Moff accettarono la sua offerta, anche se nel 43 ABY almeno Borleias rimase sotto la giurisdizione dell'Alleanza. Curiosità Il gioco per PC Star Wars: Rebellion colloca erroneamente il sistema Bilbringi nel settore Farfin (un errore di ortografia del vero settore Farrfin) dei Mondi del Nucleo. Comparse *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * The Last Command * X-Wing: Isard's Revenge * NRI Reports * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse * The New Jedi Order: Balance Point * The New Jedi Order: Star By Star * The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand * The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way * The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy * The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force * Legacy of the Force: Inferno * Legacy of the Force: Revelation * Millennium Falcon Fonti *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 16'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Essential Atlas Companion online su StarWars.com *Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' Categoria:Sistemi dell'Orlo Interno